


Little Interactions

by konfuse



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konfuse/pseuds/konfuse
Summary: I want to write down little interactions between my main Inquisitor and her Companions because I like stuff like that.No romance for my Inquisitor though. Only respect and friendship.





	1. Learning nobility with Vivienne

**Author's Note:**

> Understanding nobility is hard when you never interacted with nobility before.  
> Time to get that nobility knowledege perk.

The Inquisitor took a deep breath before she walked up the stairs to the gallery where Madame De Fer had settled in.

Their relationship had been cold so far, mostly because the Inquisitor did not share Vivienne’s believes completely. She wanted to give the mages the chance to chose for themselves as what to do. It was understandable that Vivienne didn't like the Inquisitor that much. But she respected the first enchanter. Vivienne was smart and knew what she talked about and the Inquisitor was sure that she would be the perfect person to ask for this request.

So, the dwarf squared her shoulders and walked up to the tall woman.

“Madam…”

“Yes?” calculating eyes fell on the dwarf and she stopped right in her track.

“I… I’m…” Vivienne was way too intimidating. Her whole demeanor was spot on and everything was as it was supposed to. She was the perfect candidate to ask for help but why did it had to be so hard?

“Pray tell, why are you here?” a small smile appeared on the tall woman's face.

“I need you help.”

“Of course, my dear. How can I help you?”

“It’s… I mean… I need you to… I’m…,” the Inquisitor shook her head before she sighed. She did not want to annoy Vivienne further with her stuttering. With a worried look she glanced up at the impressive human.

“This is exactly what I need your help with. I want to learn how to talk to important people without stumbling over my words or being intimidated by them.”

The first enchanter lay her head to the side and let her eyes linger on the nervous dwarf.

“I mean… I never had to talk to anyone of importance. Now I’m the leader of the Inquisition and Josephine told me that soon important people will come to Skyhold and I’ll have to talk to them and eat fancy dinner and have to understand what they are talking about… and that was not part of my Carta-training.”

She shrugged her shoulders: “Nicking their purses, that I could do… but I don’t think it’s a good idea.” The dwarf shook her head before she once more looked up at the other woman's face.

“So, are you going to teach me? I’m sure you’re the best candidate for that.”

“I see. That is very smart of you but not an easy task.”

“Ouch… but yeah, it won’t be easy but I really want to learn!”

For a few moments the first enchanter did not answer but continued to look down at the freshly named Inquisitor who very soon started to squirm under the glance.

“All right, my dear. I’ll let everything prepare for our first lesson. I’ll be in your study after dinner. Don’t be late.”

A huge relief came over the dwarf and she exhaled deeply before a small laugh followed.

“Thank you so much, Madame Vivienne! I look forward to it!”

With that the Inquisitor left. After she had learned this skill, talking to nobles, merchants and other important people wouldn’t be so hard anymore. She was sure of that.


	2. Checkmate!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning how to play chess with Commander Cullen.

It was an intense game, even from afar the Inquisitor could distinguish that. She sneaked forward to have a better look. It was fascinating to watch. The figures were only allowed to move in certain ways and the main goal was to trap the enemies king, even though the queen was probably the strongest figure.  
Also the banter was very entertaining… at least between the long pauses of thinking.

Casually she tried to get nearer but of course she was spotted and of course Cullen jumped up to greet her, in the middle of banter: „Why do I even -- Inquisitor.“  
„Leaving, are you? Does this mean I win?“ the mockery in Dorians voice made the Inquisitor grin but she waved her hands in a calming way.  
„Please don‘t stop because of me! I‘m happy to watch!“  
Immediately the Commander sat down again and continued the game.

\---

“You need to come to terms with my inevitable victory. You’ll feel much better.”  
“Really? Because I just won. And I feel fine.” So, Cullen won. Dorians king was still standing though.  
The Inquisitor almost expected a little dance or an impolite gesture… if this weren‘t Cullen. But so, it was only a mocking smile, that Dorian answered with a huff and a dramatic roll of his eyes. “Don’t get smug. There will be no living with you.”   
Dorian left and the Commander grabbed a couple of the figures standing at the side like he was unsure what to do.

„I should return to my duties as well… unless you would care for a game?“   
The Question came as a surprise. So far Cullen had always been rather careful and polite towards her. She had figured for no other reason than her being the Herald and now Inquisitor. He seemed like a nice person. But apparently something had changed and the young dwarf was glad because this taunt meant he saw her more as a person and less than a symbol, like almost everyone else  
„Hah, yes! I‘m game!“  
She sat down while Cullen excitedly rowed up the figures.

"All right. You start, Inquisitor.“  
She thought a bit about it before giving up.  
„I‘d love to but I have never played this game.”  
They both stared a bit at each other. Cullen did seem surprised.   
“I mean… I guess I understand a couple of things since I watched you and Dorian now… but…”  
“It’s fine Inquisitor. I’ll teach you.”   
Cadash sighed in relief.   
“Thank you.”

After that it became a bit of a routine. If by chance the Inquisitor found Dorian and Cullen playing chess she would watch and later play a couple of rounds herself. It was relaxing. Her and the Commanders conversations rarely delved into Inquisition business which was a nice distraction. She even learned about the Cullens family. He actually learned to be better at chess to up his sister. Which was hilarious considered who sat in front of the Inquisitor.   
She also told a bit about her family which was new because before she hadn’t really told anyone… so that too was a surprise.   
Until the biggest surprise. She stared down at the board, her eyes roam the little figures.  
“I won.”   
He answered with a smile  
“You’ve become quite good at this. Care for another one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcanon that all the little perks and knowledge the Inquisitor Cadash gains, she learned while being the Inquisitor. At least that is how it is with my little Cadash.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all mistakes! Feel free to tell me if you find some.


End file.
